


After Ever After

by whatisreggieshortfor



Series: Pretend Pretenders [11]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: When life continues.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Nick/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Pretend Pretenders [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989880
Comments: 17
Kudos: 139
Collections: Kelly's Picks





	After Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wisegirl38](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisegirl38/gifts).



Nick’s dad fought for Reggie in court, getting permanent custody granted to Ray. Nick stayed with him the whole time, and when Lily was brought into court, Nick held Reggie’s hand and blocked her from seeing him. He held his boyfriend while he cried every night, never leaving him unless it was necessary. They would meet up between every class, and Nick would almost always run late to the next one making sure Reggie was okay to keep going. But the teachers let it slide because of the circumstances. When it was finally over, and Ray was legally Reggie’s only guardian, they celebrated. Alex and Willie were invited, Reggie had grown to enjoy their company when they weren’t interrogating him about his relationship with Nick, and Luke and his parents were there. Nick and his dads went, and Nick kept Reggie close to him the whole night. Watching for any signs of discomfort or anxiety, but was met with love and happiness.

They graduated, Reggie deciding against college to pursue a trade school. Nick got drafted to play for his college team, and Reggie made sure he was at every game , even though he still didn’t understand the rules.

Years went by, and one night, as they were putting their own son to bed, he asked them how they met. Nick smiled, glancing at his husband before looking back at their boy, “Well, you see Charlie, it all started with a hoodie...”


End file.
